iFondle Sam's boobs
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Creddiam kink. Set during iHire an Idiot. Carly and Freddie have waited so long to fully do so much with Sam's jiggly boobs. Sam-centric story by default


**I just got this idea one day while watching the opening scene for the episode iHire an Idiot. This story is the end result. And it'll be Creddiam to prevent fan warring, which I'm sick of right now because of Seddie *argh***

**Well hope you guys will love this kink. I don't own iCarly.**

Sam decided to clear the table so she can keep sleeping. Carly and Freddie were still working together on finding interns.

Spencer decided to go to his room and try to contact the museum to try having his sculptures being exhibited there.

Carly then felt something, something that aroused her.

"Freddie?"

"Um yes Carls?"

"You seeing Sam now?"

"What about her?"

"That pose. I feel aroused."

"Me too."

For both Carly and Freddie, They both liked how Sam grew up. Most importantly, they were willing to at least cop a feel on Sam's cup C and a half boobs. And now, their chance has come. Or was it?

Oddly enough, they were both staring at her boobs and while it was done, Carly was feeling a bit wet and Freddie was almost getting erect.

"Say Freddie, let's try and touch her now."

"But I'm afraid Carls. She will kill us!"

"Well what will one finger poking her tits do?"

"All right."

They slowly poked her boobs and slowly let one finger after another touch her soft, jiggly round mounds. They caressed through the dual fabric constricting her tits and Sam was mumbling through the touch.

"Maybe we should give her breasts a bit more air…"

"Ok Carly. I just can't wait."

Carly removed her Pearbook from Sam's stomach and puts it into standby mode. Freddie and Carly then begin to unbutton her shirt slowly. After the last button was removed, they were struck by the sight of Sam's hot perky body. She had a nice belly button and a black lacy bra on. Not wanting to resist the urge in the two teens, they began caressing it again, with Carly's hand on the left cup and Freddie's hand in the right cup.

They then notice the hardness of Sam's nipples in the bra as it erects in the lacy fabric. Luckily Sam was wearing a front-hook one, disguised as a ribbon.

They unhooked it and lifted her bra's cups out to see what they have been waiting for- a milky-white hill of pure, naked breast with a pink, rosy tight nipple.

But before they can sink their mouths on it Sam woke up.

"What's going on?"

Both Carly and Freddie said in unison, "Nothing! Just nothing Sam!"

The Sam realized that her top and bra were open right before Carly and Freddie's eyes and she blushed and covered up quickly.

"How dare you two do this?"

"Look, me and Freddie are aroused at your hot beauty."

"So we decided to tease your big juicy plump boobs."

Seeing as both the couple was enjoying something else aside from themselves, she finally gave in. "all right. Besides, I feel a little… horny right now from the touch of both of you."

Sam then grabbed both their heads and she said, "Now, suck into mama."

Carly and Freddie obediently sucked hard on Sam's boobs and Carly said while in a sucking motion, "Freddie, This feels jiggly!"

"I know right!"

But Sam wasn't satisfied. "GO AND HURT MY TITS! SUCK THEM AND BITE THEM HARD! DO IT FOR MAMA!"

Carly and Freddie went overboard by making sure Sam will cry from the pain but rolling their teeth on her nipples, sucking hard, and leaving hickeys on them until her breasts swell painfully and turn red. Looks like she didn't need a nipple clamp no more for this one.

Sam's mix of moans and cries were sweet to Carly and Freddie's hearing. But in turn, Carly was now soaking her panties and Freddie was having a painful boner.

"Sam…"

"Let us cum on your titties."

"CUM FOR MAMA!"

Carly and Freddie took off their jeans and underwear and started pumping up themselves with Carly thrusting her fingers to her pussy and Freddie pumping his shaft faster. Both of them were moaning out.

Sam, seeing that it was too slow for both of them, "Let Mama help you two out."

Sam's hands helped finger Carly's pussy and stroke Freddie's cock faster. Both of them were moaning for Sam.

Both of them then said, "Sam, WE'RE GONNA CUM!"

"THEN CUM FOR MAMA NOW!"

"AHHH!"

They finally cummed harder in Sam's tits and the mix of Carly's juices and Freddie' sticky white substance was enough for Sam to love as her face and her tits were fully soaked.

"Ummm… Mama loves a big burst… Ahh…"

Just then Spencer came out and said, "Woah! What happened here?" not even noticing that both his sister and Freddie being pantless.

"Mama… loved the burst, Spence. I wish you'd join along."

"Well… ok. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah."

Carly and Freddie were smiling so much that Spencer wished he had joined along. After all, they just got what they have been wishing for.

**So there you have it, a Creddiam kink. Review and let me know if you guys loved it.**


End file.
